Anime Survivor
by Shara Raizel
Summary: What would happen if a character from 20 of your favorite anime shows were to wind up on the TV reality game show SURVIVOR? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

I was watching all these episodes of Survivor Nicaragua when all of a sudden i wondered what would happen if some of Anime's favorite characters were on the show so I started to write this for fun. It was certainly fun writing this prologue. Should I continue? Who knows.

The characters in it are as follows and the ages they are in this story: Misa, 24, from Death Note; Naruto, 15, from Naruto; Ichigo, 15, from Bleach; Edward, 16, from Fullmetal Alchemist; Sango, 20, from InuYasha; Nami, 18, from One Piece; Rachel (Ran), 17, from Case Closed/Detective Conan; Goku, 24, from Dragon Ball Z; Haruhi, 16, from Ouran High School Host Club; Tohru, 16, from Fruits Basket; Yusuke, 17, from YuYu Hakusho; Ash, 13, from Pokemon; Kaoru, 22, from Rurouni Kenshin; Sakura, 13, from CardCaptor Sakura; Teah, 16, from Yu-Gi-Oh!; Kurogane, 25, from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles; Tai, 17, from Digimon; Yoh, 14, from Shaman King;Train, 23, from Black Cat; and Ichigo, 16 from Tokyo Mew Mew.

I do not own any of the characters listed above nor do I own Jeff Probst (the best reality TV host ever!) I hope you enjoy this story and I hope to hear your opinions on which characters should align with who and that sort of thing. Feel free to message me anytime with your ideas.

* * *

The Game Begins

Twenty eager people got off the boat that had brought them to the next season's location of the Survivor reality TV show. They were all relatively young, most of them teenagers. The oldest was 25 and the youngest competitors were 13. The TV series' producers had wanted to take the show in a new direction and comprised the cast out of youths to give the game a more energetic feel. This was the first time they had allowed such young contestants and they had feared that the plans would be rejected, but the idea was well received by the public and already ratings were going up. The show's faithful host, Jeff Probst, had signed on once again to continue his hosting duties.

The host looked at the group as he watched them approach. There were 10 guys and 10 girls, each with their own quirks. This season was going to organize them into two groups with the typical schoolyard style pick. The twenty contestants had been kept in the same room on the boat for the entire trip, but had been ordered not to speak with anyone except for the crew. They had watched one another during the trip and had already made opinions about what kind of competitors they were up against.

"Welcome to Survivor!" Jeff said, raising his voice for all to hear as the final person stepped onto the neutral starting mat. "As you can see there are twenty of you and you are all relatively younger compared to half of the contestants we have had in the past. Most of you are a lot younger then others this show has had in previous seasons."

The group looked around at each other, nodding in agreement. Jeff then passed around a sack with pebbles in it.

"Those of you who have drawn the yellow stones please step forward," Jeff called out.

He eyed the two who had received the two yellow stones while everyone else had drawn black ones. One was the tallest in the group, a man with wild black hair. He was wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt and boots. The other was a lovely red-haired woman in a tank top and short shorts. The man and woman made their way to Jeff's side and turned to face the other contestants. The man smiled brightly at the lovely woman and they shook hands, introducing themselves as Son Goku and Nami.

"These two will now choose who will be on their team. We'll start with Nami's pick," Jeff announced.

Nami looked over her options carefully before selecting.

"The woman in the black and red outfit," she pointed, zeroing in on a strongest looking woman.

"Sango," the woman announced as she joined Nami on her team's mat.

Goku didn't seem to take as much time as Nami had, pointing at the first one who struck his fancy.

"The kid with the red and white hat wearing a blue vest," he stated.

"Cool! I'm Ash Ketchum," the boy grinned, jogging up to high five Goku.

Nami took her time again, selecting a red head teenage boy in jeans and a skull and crossbones T-Shirt who introduced himself as Ichigo Kurosaki. Goku quickly chose a man wearing all black known as Kurogane, seeing the potential fighting strength in him. From there the two teams filled up quickly.

Goku's team comprised of himself, Ash, Kurogane, a blond model, Misa Amane, a loud short spiky haired blond boy, Naruto Uzamaki, a long haired blond boy with an artificial limb, Edward Elric, a high school girl karate champ, Rachel Moore, a kendo instructor, Kaoru Kamiya, a regular high school girl, Teah Gardner, and finally ending with a high school girl with auburn hair tied in ribbons, Ichigo Motomiya.

Nami's team had herself, Sango, the boy Ichigo, a bored looking short haired brunet girl, Haruhi Fujioka, an innocent looking long haired brunet girl, Tohru Honda, a punk looking boy dressed in his school uniform, Yusuke Urameshi, a young red haired girl, Sakura Kinomoto, an athletic brunet boy wearing a pair of goggles, Tai Kamiya (who is of no relation to Kaoru Kamiya), a laid back looking guy wearing slacks and a white shirt under a strange blue over shirt, Train Hearnet, and, rounding off the group, a high school boy who looked like a lazy slacker, Yoh Asakura.

Jeff inspected the newly sorted teams and nodded in approval. There were five men and women on both sides. Now it was time to give them their tribe names.

"Nami's tribe will be team Tama," he announced tossing the red head a red bundle and then tossed Goku a blue one. "Goku, your tribe will be Hadami. Inside those bundles are your team's buffs and a map to your tribe's campsite. Good luck! This game has begun!"

* * *

Well that's the prologue. I hope u enjoyed reading it and i look forward to hearing what you have to say.


	2. Day 1

Here's chapter 1! Each chapter is gonna represent one day. so there will be at least 39 chapters.

I do not own any of the anime characters, nor do I own Jeff Probst (the best reality TV host ever!) I hope you enjoy this story and I hope to hear your opinions on which characters should align with who and that sort of thing. Feel free to message me anytime with your ideas. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas about what could happen in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Day 1

Tama Tribe

Nami led her tribe through the jungle terrain to their campsite. It was a breeze for her since she was a navigator and was already familiar with maps and charters. They had begun introducing themselves as they walked to pass the time. She already liked most of her new teammates. Her first choice, Sango, was defiantly the strongest woman in the bunch. She looked cute, but Nami could tell by the way she walked that this woman was an experienced fighter and could prove to be a valuable ally in the coming weeks ahead. She would need another strong willed woman to help run the show. As for the other girls, Tohru, Haruhi, and Sakura, they didn't look like much, but Nami figured that they'd be easy to manipulate and help stack the numbers in her favor.

As for the guys she had selected, Ichigo was already becoming a worry spot alongside that Yusuke kid. The two pucks had similar personalities and had already bonded well. Nami made a mental note to make sure that those two were in her tribal alliance until she had no more use for them. Tai already looked like the odd one out, but that could work in Nami's favor if she needed a scapegoat or a swing voter. As for the other two, Train and Yoh, they were pretty laid back and didn't speak much, but she had a feeling that they had already started to bond like Ichigo and Yusuke had, but in challenges she hoped that the two pairs would work well together and help their tribe beat the rival Hadami tribe.

When they got to the site that would be their new home furring the game, they found two machetes, ten canteens, a large kettle pot, and two sacks of grain and rice. Nami thought it was time to get down to business and suggested that they prioritize the tasks that needed to be done. She told the others that they probably should get started on building a shelter and scavenge for food. She was pleased that everyone just simply agreed to do as she suggested, but it worried her as well. She knew that being the tribe leader in this game was a dangerous position to have right off the bat, but someone had to step up and it might as well be her. Maybe with this younger crew that were used to listening to adult figures, it could provide a different edge and means of strategy for this game.

Ichigo wasn't too please about being on her tribe though. He had seen the stronger looking competitors gather around that giant man, Goku. He was stuck with a group of useless looking girls and a couple of bum guys. The only one he even remotely liked was Yusuke and possibly that Sango woman. He was still undecided about Tai, Yoh, and Train, but he was positive that he didn't like Nami. She was obviously used to being in charge, but if the woman wanted to stick her neck out, fine by him so long as he was going to be doing the chopping.

He was put in charge of gathering timber and other materials for their shelter with Sango and Yusuke, while the four girls and Tai went out to gather food, and Yoh and Train tried their luck with trying to light a fire with Nami breathing down their necks. He wished them luck.

"What do you think of that Nami chick?" Yusuke asked him off handedly, cutting down another tree for their shelter.

"She's certainly a bossy one," he said slowly.

Yusuke nodded in agreement, while Sango remained silent, gathering a bunch of palm leaves and began to weave them together quickly.

"She can be a little irritating," she finally admitted. "But leave her be for now. She's got a strategy of some kind in the works so lets trust her for the moment and let her put herself out there. If we lose too many challenges, we can always blame it all on her, vote her out and elect a new leader."

Ichigo sighed with inward relief, glad that Sango agreed with them.

"So how about we align ourselves? The three of us take each other to the final three?" he suggested.

Yusuke grinned, liking the sound of that.

Sango smiled as well and nodded. She didn't want to judge Nami so fast, but she knew that she'd need to keep herself aligned with men. Any woman who went to the finals with a man had a good shot at winning if she kept her head during the progression of the game.

"Lets bring in Train and Yoh as well," Yusuke suggested. "They're not too thrilled about Nami either and we're gonna need numbers to bring her down later in the game."

Ichigo and Sango nodded.

"Lets be smart about this," Sango said. "You two are already real close. Nami could see that as a threat later down the road, so try to distance yourselves and argue every now and then. I'll stick to Nami like glue and be part of her alliance until we make our move. I'll keep you guys informed on everything she's planning."

Ichigo nodded. He liked Sango. She was speaking like a true strategist, but that made him worry as well. Strategists were sneaky little bastards. He'd have to keep an eye on Sango until he was sure he could trust her completely, but for now he needed someone who could plan like that. Obviously it wasn't a skill that he or Yusuke were particularly good at.

"So final three?" Yusuke asked, holding out a fist.

"Final three," Sango nodded, familiar with the gesture and placed her own fist next to his.

Ichigo looked at his new allies. He now had two partners in crime.

"Final three," Ichigo stated firmly, joining his fist with theirs.

They came back to their campsite and got to work on putting a shelter together. Sango proved to be very helpful in this area. It was apparent that she was used to constructing these kinds of structures. They were surprised to find that Yoh and Train had succeeded in making fire, but not nearly as surprised to see the girls and Tai come back with an armful of food each.

While her group had been out gathering food, Tohru had found a bush full of wild berries and had Tai help her create a leaf basket to carry some back to camp. Tai had a surprising amount of knowledge about foraging, and knew what kinds of plants were edible and which could prove to be poisonous if ingested. Sakura had had incredible luck in finding a running stream with plenty of fish in it. There wasn't any way for her or Haruhi to get them at the moment however, so they helped Tai and Tohru gather fruits and mushrooms that Tai promised them were edible.

Train and Yoh had taken their time trying to make fire, but it was hard with Nami hovering over them. It irked Train a little bit, but Yoh simply ignored her. They used the classic stick rubbing technique, but that, of course, yielded no results. They tried using Train's bell-choker to try and refract the sunlight to ignite a spark, but that didn't seem to work any better then the sticks. Yoh decided to take a walk around camp while Train snoozed on the beach. This irritated Nami while she wove the woven palm leaves Sango had brought back earlier to form a sturdy roof cover. When Yoh came back he was holding two rocks, one in each hand. He grinned at Train and within seconds they had a fire going. Train asked Yoh how he knew the two stones would work to make fire, but Yoh simply laughed and claimed that he hadn't. This irritated Nami even further, but they had gotten a fire going and that was the important thing.

* * *

Hadami Tribe

Goku was feeling good about his chosen tribe. They were certainly an energetic bunch. It was fun for him to watch the two youngest boys; Naruto and Ash, get excited about the challenges ahead while the girls, Misa, Teah, Rachel, and Ichigo giggled and gossiped about what those challenges might be. The sole "woman" of the group was having a similar conversation with him, Kurogane and Edward.

Goku's strategy had been to get a lot of strong players on his side. He wanted them to win as many challenges as possible and hopefully have the strong against the best of them in the final rounds. He didn't know why he'd picked Ash first, when Kurogane was the obvious choice for this kind of strategy, but the kid kinda reminded him of his sons, Gohan and Goten. Or maybe it was just the similar hairstyle they shared.

When they got to their campsite, Kurogane and Edward were all for building a shelter first, but a majority wanted to go play in the ocean that was within sight. Goku just shrugged it off and suggested to Kurogane and Edward that they build the shelter while Kaoru went off to get some firewood. Kurogane grumbled about the others not helping, but Teah had eventually noticed the older tribe members working and set off to help Kaoru with gathering firewood. Once they had gathered enough, they got palm leaves for the shelter and started trying to weave them. Unfortunately neither girl knew what they were doing, but Teah seemed to get the hang of it after experimenting for an hour.

Goku and Kurogane cut down trees as if they were twigs and they were surprised at how skilled Edward was at setting up the frame of the shelter. It was sturdily off the ground and well leveled. Rachel had encouraged Ichigo and Misa to join Kaoru and Teah in their efforts to weave the palm leaves for the roof, but Misa seemed to cause more problems than help. Teah and Rachel proved to be the best weavers in the bunch. Ash and Naruto had finally shaped up as well and were taking orders from Edward about how they were going to continue constructing the shelter.

Kurogane and Goku were now taking their time trying to get a fire going now that they had a break from gathering timber for the shelter. It gave the two of them time to talk alone. Goku liked Kurogane. Then again, there weren't too many people that Goku didn't like. Kurogane, on the other hand, thought that Goku was a bit of a moron, but he couldn't deny that the guy was strong, perhaps even stronger than he was. He decided that having an alliance with the blockhead couldn't hurt him this early in the game. The guy was charismatic and likable, which would quickly gain him allies in this game. It was this reason that kept Kurogane from wanting to smack the stupid out of the idiot.

Kurogane had a fire going in no time after he borrowed Naruto's metal headband. Goku beamed at his new friend, excited, and suggested that they go find something for the tribe to eat later. They came across a wide river just outside of camp and, ignoring Kurogane's warnings, Goku dived in and later surfaced with three fish in his grasp. Kurogane shook his head. Only an idiot would have dived into a large river, but he had to admire Goku's strength and guts. They ended up with a good number of fish and had found a bountiful banana tree along the riverbanks. This excited everyone and they ate well that night.


	3. Day 2

Here is chapter 2. It turned out a lot longer than I had intended. XD Ah well. I wrote all this in one day and it really did take all day to write. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter where they have their first immunity challenge and the first person is voted out. Anyone who watched the first episode of Survivor Nicaragua should be familiar with this challenge. I couldn't find the treemail for that episode so I came up with my own. I did find it later, but I liked mine better. :P

* * *

Day 2

Tama Tribe

Nami was the first one to wake up in the Tama tribe's new shelter. It wasn't as comfortable as she thought it'd be, but it was still better then sleeping on the ground. It had rained during the night and their shelter had proved to be well constructed. She really had to appreciate Ichigo, Yusuke and Sango's handiwork. She began to stoke what remained of the fire when the others began to wake up as well. She watched them as they went out to do different tasks.

Tai went out to get some more things to eat with Haruhi while Train and Sakura did their best at constructing a fishing pole. Tohru was off with Sango to gather firewood and Ichigo and Yusuke started arguing of something stupid on their way to us the bushes on their way to check the tree mail. Yoh was the only one still asleep in the shelter and this irritated Nami. She vowed that if they were to lose this first challenge, Yoh would be the first to go. The only problem with that would be to convince the others to vote him out. The boy was charismatic and had managed to stay in their good graces as the easygoing jokester, providing them with entertainment. The others slowly began to trickle back in and they ate the food they had managed to gather sparingly.

* * *

Hadami Tribe

Goku woke early with a yawn. He wasn't too surprised to see that Kurogane awake as well with the fire fully going. Their younger tribe mates were still dozing lightly in the sturdy shelter. He had to chuckle when he saw Edward sprawled out in his sleeping space.

"He sure acts like a kid when he sleeps," he grinned at Kurogane.

"Who? Edward?" the man in black asked.

"Yeah." Goku chuckled.

"He _is_ a kid," Kurogane shook his head. "The guy's only sixteen Goku."

"Yikes! Really?" Goku asked wide-eyed, looking back at Edward. "I could have sworn he was twenty despite his height. Nineteen at the least."

"He does seem mature for his age," Kurogane agreed. "But give him time. I'm sure we'll see his immature side soon enough. It's that Misa woman I worry about."

"Really? Why? She seems like an energetic girl to me," Goku asked puzzled.

Kurogane frowned.

"Do you have any idea how old she is?" he asked.

"She's sixteen-seventeen years old right?" Goku mused, glancing at the rather attractive blond.

"She's twenty-four you moron," Kurogane sighed. "She's the oldest woman out here playing the game."

"No way!" Goku exclaimed. "You mean she's my age? She sure doesn't look like it."

"She's a model Goku," Kurogane grumbled. "She's supposed to look attractive and appear younger then she really is."

"Jeez Kuro," Goku sighed. "How do you know all of this?"

Kurogane frowned at the sound of familiarity behind the nickname, but answered.

"Information is my specialty, but the way I got it was simple. I asked them. Misa seemed quite please with herself when she told me."

Goku sighed again, shaking his head, and then got up from beside the fire and left camp.

"Hey!" Kurogane called. "Where are you going?"

"Fishing," Goku grinned.

"Oh gods," Kurogane sighed, remembering yesterday. "Try not to catch pneumonia this early in the game would ya?"

Goku let out a loud bark of laughter before waving goodbye. He came back with a large catch of fish by the time everyone else in his tribe were awake and they feasted. Rachel and Teah later left to get treemail and came back excited.

* * *

Tama Tribe

Ichigo and Yusuke were the last ones to return to camp, their earlier "argument" held off due to their apparent excitement of the tree mail Ichigo held in his hands.

"We've got mail you guys!" Yusuke called out.

"Lemme see!" Nami stated, snagging the paper out of Ichigo's hand.

She didn't seem to notice the dark look that Ichigo gave her, but Sango did. She shot him a warning glance and Ichigo simmered down if only externally. Yusuke didn't seem to like Nami's action that much either, but kept his head and didn't let it show.

"What's it say?" Yoh yawned, having only awoken a few minutes ago.

"'By now your tribe should flow together, if not expect the other team to do better,'" Nami read. "'In this challenge there is a lot of water, so be sure not to falter. For if you do, like a doused flame, one of your tribe mate's fate will be the same.'"

* * *

The Challenge Grounds

"Common in guys!" Jeff called out as both tribes neared him and their first challenge. The Tama tribe was the first to arrive and planted their red banner on their matching mat. The Hadami tribe was right behind them and did the same.

"So how was your first day?" Jeff asked once everyone was present. "Nami?"

"Oh we're just fine," Nami smiled. "We got a shelter up quickly and even got a fire going."

"Really?" Jeff asked, impressed. "Goku, what impression does that give you about this tribe?"

Goku blinked. "Doesn't everyone know how to get a fire going? We got one started just fine, didn't we Kuro?"

Kurogane growled at the use of the unwanted nickname, but couldn't help a small smile.

"Naruto's headband came in handy for that," he agreed.

At the comment Naruto adjusted said headband proudly.

"But Goku, just because experienced outdoorsmen like us are used to roughing it doesn't mean these high tech kids know how to start a fire like you and me," Kurogane chuckled.

"So you have experience in this area Kurogane?" Jeff asked. "What was your job again?"

Kurogane's smile widened. "I suppose you can say I was in charge of soldier survival training of sorts."

"Makes sense. A man of your caliber would defiantly be useful to his tribe in this game." Jeff nodded. "Nami, any regrets of not picking up such an expert?"

Nami studied the man for a moment before shaking her head.

"No sir," she said. "A man like that is a threat in this game and should be taken out. He's the sort who can out last many of us under these conditions and win this game."

Kurogane shrugged.

"What do you think Ichigo?" Jeff asked the red head on the Tama tribe.

Ichigo eyed both Nami and Kurogane before answering.

"I think he's a great asset to any team he's on. In the beginning of this game, you should want the strongest players to help move your tribe further along then the other tribe. Do I wish Kurogane were on our tribe? Hell yes, because he's obviously strong and now we know he knows how to survive out here."

Jeff nodded then noticed the girl Ichigo giggling next to Sakura.

"Why are you laughing Ichigo?" he asked.

"Because I thought you were talking to me," she laughed. "There are two of us out here with the same name and I had forgotten about that and was about to answer your question until he did."

"Well it looks like we're going to have to come up with a nickname for one of you," Jeff smiled.

"We could call our Ichigo 'Ichi,'" Nami laughed.

"Hell no," the red haired boy growled, not because he didn't like the nickname, but because it was Nami who suggested it.

"I know!" Sakura smiled. "We'll call our Ichigo 'Strawberries.' It's what the name means after all and she smelled like strawberries when we first met her."

"I like that nickname for you Ichigo," Rachel smiled at her teammate. "It's cute!"

"Alright, I've heard stranger nick names," Jeff smiled. "Strawberries it is. Now that that's settled, for today's immunity challenge one person will be at the top of the tower pouring water while five other tribe members use sections of gutter to direct that water into a barrel."

He gestured to the tall tower behind him and the sections of wooden gutter half pipes leaning against it's tiers to a bucket balanced on a barrel apparatus hooked up to a bundle up in the air.

"Once the barrel fills, a large bag of puzzle pieces will drop. The four remaining tribe members must then use those pieces to solve the puzzle. First tribe to get it right wins immunity."

The two tribes clapped and cheered at that as he revealed a small statue of an ancient looking warrior in armor.

"If you have immunity in your possession," Jeff continued, "you cannot be sent home. The losers of this challenge will go to tribal council where the first person will be voted out. Alright, I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

The two tribes got into their own huddles and divvied out positions. At the top of the tower, Tohru was pouring for Tama and Misa was pouring for Hadami. On the tiers all the men on each trip held a gutter piece while the four remaining girls waiting for their turn to solve the puzzle.

"Ok," Jeff called out once they were all in position. "It is the first immunity challenge in this game of Survivor. For immunity. Survivors Ready?"

Everyone tensed as they prepared themselves to start.

"Go!" Jeff cried.

The five guys of both teams holding a part of the gutter raised their pieces and tried to angle them together. The two at the top scooped up a bucketful of water dyed in their tribe's color and poured it the instant their teammates were ready.

"This task is very simple," Jeff narrated, making commentary for the cameras the tribes knew were around filming them for the show. "One person pours water down the gutters into the barrel. Once your barrel is full, the puzzles will drop."

Each team started out on even ground, the girls below encouraging the boys as they kept the stream of water flowing to the barrels.

"Hadami tribe has a nice flow," Jeff commented.

"Slow and steady!" Ichigo Kurosaki called up to Tohru. "Don't waste it."

Tohru nodded and took great care with her next bucket full. The other guys on her team encouraged her as they got a good amount in.

"Tama tribe with a great flow!" Jeff then called out, making the waiting girls from Hadami tribe nervous.

Both teams' buckets began to fill up quickly making them nearly even. Hadami tribe's bucket was the first to fill and release their puzzle pieces. The waiting girls surged forward.

"Hadami tribe releases their puzzle pieces!" Jeff called out.

Now the Tama tribe was beginning to panic.

"Common guys, keep it going!" Tai encouraged.

Then their bucket filled up enough, dropping their set of puzzle pieces. Their girls quickly got to work right behind the Tama tribe.

"Tama tribe released their puzzle pieces!" Jeff announced. "Both tribes now working on their puzzle. We are very even in this first challenge. It is going to come down to the women."

The people on the tower climbed down as they watched their team mates scramble to finish their puzzle before the other team.

"Hadami tribe off to a quick start," Jeff reported. "Tama tribe now getting something going."

It was nerve wracking for the other six members of the Tama tribe as they watched the four Hadami girls move forward in the puzzle, Rachel directing them where to put the pieces alongside Teah. The newly appointed 'Strawberries' and Kaoru were quick to follow their orders.

"Tama tribe you need to pick it up!" Jeff called out. "Hadami tribe getting very close!"

The Hadami girls were getting excited as they came down to their final piece, but realized that something was wrong when they tried to put it in.

"What's not right?" Jeff called out. "Something's not working. Tama tribe now back in it!"

Rachel and Teah scrambled to correct the mistake they must have made and quickly had the other two girls help them as they reshuffled puzzle pieces. Sakura, Haruhi, Sango and Nami did the same as they tried to catch up.

"Immunity on the line," Jeff reminded them as both teams scrambled to complete the puzzle. "Somebody going home tonight!"

Finally Rachel and Teah got that last piece to fit and Jeff called out, "Hadami tribe wins immunity!"

Hadami tribe erupted into cheers as they all rushed to give high fives and embrace each other. Tama tribe's members sighed and watched the other team celebrate.

"Hadami tribe," Jeff said, grabbing the immunity idol and handed it to Misa. "Congratulations. No one going home from the Hadami tribe. Alright, Tama tribe. I'll see you tonight at tribal were some will be the first person voted out of this game. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp."

* * *

Tama Tribe

Nami let out a sigh of frustration as her tribe made it back to camp. She couldn't believe that they had lost. One of the first things she did was pull Sango aside.

"Yoh needs to go," Nami said with a huff. "He's not helping around camp, he's lazy, and is always taking naps. He has to go Sango."

Sango nodded slowly, her mind working.

"But he's strong Nami," she pointed out lightly. "We should knock out a weak player."

"Yoh is a weaker player," Nami retorted. "He's the weakest guy."

"Granted," Sango nodded again. "But not the weakest. I say we vote Tohru."

Nami looked off in Tohru's direction. She had to admit that Sango presented a fair case. Tohru was the weakest on their team and had been the last one Nami had picked for the tribe and wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch, but she was a number. Someone Nami was sure she could manipulate.

"I still think Yoh," Nami said stubbornly. "Tohru at least can stay awake."

"Fine," Sango sighed. "But I say vote Tohru out first and if Yoh doesn't change his attitude, send him packing next."

Sango studied Nami's expression as the girl thought over her proposition.

"Agreed," Nami finally sighed. "Tohru goes first. But Yoh is next."

"Yoh is next," Sango agreed. "Are we good?"

Nami smiled at Sango.

"We're good. Now go spread the word and tell everyone it is Tohru tonight. I'll tell her it's Yoh."

Sango nodded and left. She went off to find Ichigo and Yusuke who were waiting for her near the treemail site.

"So who's she gunning for?" Ichigo asked.

"She wanted to take out Yoh, but I convinced her to vote Tohru," Sango sighed.

Yusuke and Ichigo exchanged a glance.

"Tohru huh?" Yusuke frowned.

"She is the weakest and if we want to avoid another failed immunity challenge we're going to need our strongest players. I love the girl like a sister, but this is a game."

Yusuke shrugged. "So long as it isn't me. I just wish we could vote Nami out."

"There's a unanimous vote," Ichigo scowled, looking at Nami as she scolded Tai for mixing different types of berries together.

"Well," Sango sighed. "She is getting out of control. It is very tempting to vote her out. But…"

"But we need her for now," Ichigo sighed, finishing her sentence. "The woman's a tyrant, but she has a method to her madness. If she doesn't cool off soon though I say we put her head on the chopping block."

"Dude," Yusuke scoffed. "The girl's head is _already_ on the chopping block. …Would it really hurt to knock her off so soon? I mean I know that there's always a strategy, but I can't stand the bitch any more and it's only been two days. Could you?"

Sango and Ichigo shared a look. Nami was a negative source of energy and that could lower the tribe's moral. In some ways that was just as much of a threat as keeping a weaker player on the team.

"Nami then," Sango sighed.

Ichigo nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Nami."

* * *

Tai grumbled to himself as he separated the berries like Nami had instructed him to do. She had been in fowl mood ever since they lost the challenge.

"She's certainly a piece of work isn't she?" Haruhi sighed, sitting next to him.

"You're telling me," he growled. "I say we vote her out first."

Haruhi nodded.

"Glad we're on the same page," she said.

Haruhi and Tai had bonded a bit since they became tribe mates. He liked how practical she was and she like how laid he was back, knowledgeable and easygoing. They heard footsteps approaching them so they quieted down in case it was Nami, and became relieved when it was Yusuke.

"Sango, Ichigo and I are voting Nami tonight," he declared in a low voice as he leaned against a nearby tree. "You guys onboard with that?"

"Oh yeah," Tai chuckled darkly. "Now you're talking."

"Wait, Sango is in on this?" Haruhi asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yup," Yusuke grinned. "I don't think any of us can stand Nami."

"I thought Sango was allied with Nami," Tai mused. "They have been close these last two days."

"Sango is only pretending," Yusuke grinned. "She's been in with me and Ichigo since the beginning. I'm supposed to be telling you in Sango's place for Nami to vote out Tohru or Yoh, but we say lets cut our losses and vote Nami out."

"I agree," Tai smiled back. "So we say Tohru but write down Nami. I like that."

Haruhi nodded.

"Just as long as it isn't either of our names," she finally sighed.

"That's what I said," Yusuke grinned.

"Alright then," Tai grinned back. "Good bye control freak."

* * *

Ichigo was off to the stream to see Train and Sakura. When he found them, he was impressed to find a decent catch of two fish next to them in one of those baskets that Tai had made.

"Hey," Ichigo called. "You two know who you're voting for tonight?"

Train eyed his suspiciously, but Sakura shook her head miserably until a tug came on her line.

"Ah!" she cried. "I have another one!"

"Again?" Train laughed. "Damn girl, you have the best luck with fishing I have ever seen! I haven't even caught on yet."

Ichigo helped the girl pull in the fish and set it next to the others.

"So who's Nami saying we should vote for?" Train sighed reluctantly.

"She's saying Tohru, though Sango told me that she wanted Yoh out first," Ichigo muttered.

Train frowned. "Why Yoh?"

"Cuz she thinks he's a lazy ass," Ichigo laughed. "But Sango and I would much rather vote her out instead."

Train's eyes widened.

"That's a surprise," he said, a smiled slowly spreading across his face. "I thought you were on her side."

"Hell no!" Ichigo growled. "Neither of us can stand her. Yusuke is talking to Tai and Haruhi to get them onboard, while Sango's out warning Yoh. I'll have to catch up with Tohru later and save the poor kid from Nami."

"I don't think you'll have any problems getting the whole tribe to vote her out," Train mused. "What do you think Sakura?"

"She is a little bossy," the youngest tribe member agreed. "I'd rather vote her out than Tohru. We're good friends."

"Alright then," Ichigo grinned. "So just tell Nami you're on board with voting out Tohru, but write her name down instead."

"No need to tell us twice," Train smiled gleefully.

* * *

Sango entered their shelter and sat down next to Yoh who was resting.

"So what's the verdict?" the boy asked with a yawn.

"Nami wants you gone," she said coolly.

"Yikes!" he grinned. "Aren't you supposed to tell me that you're voting someone out who's not me?"

"I talked her into voting Tohru instead," Sango informed him.

"Really?" Yoh asked, surprise lighting his eyes. "And would you do that?"

"Because I think you're stronger than you look," Sango smiled.

"So is Tohru," Yoh pointed out.

"True," she nodded. "But we like you. …But we also like Tohru. A lot more than Nami so Ichigo and I have decided to blindside her."

"Sounds interesting," he laughed. "So what's the plan? I tell Nami I'm voting Tohru and write her name down instead?"

"You got it," she nodded.

"Cool," he sighed before dozing off.

* * *

Nami was done speaking to Tohru when Ichigo approached her.

"You know the plan for tonight?" Nami asked him quietly.

"Vote Tohru right?" Ichigo replied gruffly.

"You got it," Nami winked. "I told Tohru that it's Yoh."

Ichigo nodded.

When he was sure Nami was gone, Ichigo approached Tohru who was happily picking up firewood.

"Tohru," he quietly called over to her.

She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Yes?" she asked, eyes betraying her curiosity. "Are you here to help me collect firewood?

"No," Ichigo shook his head. "But I suppose I'd better if I don't want anybody getting suspicious about why I'm talking to you."

"Are you here to tell me who we're voting out? Nami already told me that it's Yoh," Tohru sighed as she gathered another stick.

"What if I were to tell you that she's telling everyone to vote you out tonight?" he asked.

"What?" she squeaked, dropping half of the sticks she'd gathered. "Is that true? Oh dear. She seemed so nice when she assured me that we were going to vote out Yoh. Are you sure?"

Ichigo watched her carefully. Her reactions gave everything away. If he told Tohru that they were going to vote out Nami, she'd be obvious about it and give everything away. The girl simply couldn't lie. That could prove useful in the future, but right now she could destroy the blindside they were working on if he told her.

"What am I gonna do?" Tohru freaked, dropping more sticks.

"Don't worry," Ichigo sighed, helping the flustered girl pick up her dropped kindling. "It won't be you. I promise you that you are not the one going home tonight. Sango and I have a plan that will keep you safe."

"Really?" Tohru gasped.

"Really," Ichigo nodded. "Just do as Nami told you and vote Yoh tonight. You'll be safe."

The girl let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness," she breathed. "Thank you Ichigo. I won't forget this. I'll pay you back, I promise."

Ichigo smiled. He planed on making good on that promise in the near future. He made sure he came back first and was glad that Nami was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nami?" he asked.

"She left to use the bush," Yusuke yawned. "She went far out too. Didn't want any of us guys peeking in on her."

"As if," Ichigo growled.

Yoh, Tai and Train chuckled.

"Did you tell Tohru?" Sango asked.

Sakura and Haruhi looked up from their work with the palm leaves for the roof to hear his answer. Ichigo gave a quick glance around to make sure neither Nami or Tohru were within hearing range, but he lowered his voice just in case.

"No," he said in a rush. "She's too obvious. If I told her she'd say or do something that would make Nami suspect something is up."

"Like it matters," Yusuke scoffed. "She's gonna be gone whether she knows it or not."

"I'd prefer not," Ichigo scowled.

"Me too," Sango nodded. "She's crafty. It's safer if she doesn't know."

"Right," Ichigo nodded. "I told Tohru to just go with the plan Nami gave her, so don't take any offense Yoh, cuz she's going to write your name down."

"That's cool," Yoh smiled. "Might as well let Nami feel like she's going to get her way. I don't mind."

That night as they strode through the ruins of a temple that would serve as the meeting place for tribal council, Jeff gestured to the torches behind two rows of seats.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and grab a torch and approach the flame, dip it in and get fire," he said. "This is part of the ritual at tribal council because in this game fire will represent your life. As long as you still have fire, you're still in the game. When your fire's gone, so are you."

Everyone did as he told them and sat in a stool. Jeff did the same next to his stone podium.

"Well welcome to tribal council," he smiled. "Let's talk about how this tribe has gotten along. Nami, you were the one who picked this team. Why these people?"

"I knew that I needed some stronger players so I picked Sango and Ichigo," Nami smiled. "I also knew that Goku would be picking strong players so I tried to balance my team with intellectuals as well. You need brains as well as brawn in this game."

"So what went wrong?" the host asked.

"Just not our day," Nami shrugged. "Right now we need to cut the weakest link and move on as a stronger tribe."

"Yoh, as a member of this tribe Nami put together, do you agree? Was it simply not your day to win? There was nothing you could have done better?"

"I didn't say there wasn't anything we could have done better," Nami cut in. "There are always things that could have been done better."

Ichigo and Sango were tempted to share a look, but didn't.

"Like what?" Yoh yawned. "We all did our best."

Nami shot him an irritated glance.

"You could have held your piece of gutter steadier," Nami snapped. "You were dozing like you are now, sloshing water out of it."

Yoh rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?" he asked, sounding bored.

"No," Nami huffed. "Tohru could have been more careful with the water she poured, and Sakura, Sango, Haruhi and I could have put that puzzle together a little quicker."

"Oh, so I'm the only guy at fault?" Yoh sighed. "None of the others could have held their piece of wood better?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Nami said frostily.

"Do I detect some tension here?" Jeff asked.

"I guess," Yoh grinned, making some of the others laugh under their breath. "Nami doesn't approve much of my methods, but I get my work done."

"So Tohru," Jeff said, drawing attention to the young girl. "What should tonight's vote be based on?"

"I – ah," Tohru stammered. "I… think Nami's right. I think tonight's vote should be based on making the tribe stronger as a whole. We need to win and, well, we can't do that with players that hinder the efforts of everyone else."

"You seem nervous," Jeff pointed out. "Do you think you're one of these weak players that has to go?"

"Well I don't personally think I'm weak," Tohru stated, a little more confidently. "I think I have a lot I can offer to this team. I'm a pretty good cook and I will always to my best in challenges, so I hope it's not me who's going home tonight. I could understand if it was me though. I'm not nearly as strong as Ichigo is, nor am I as quick witted as Nami, but I believe that I have something to offer this tribe and I can only pray that it's not me going home tonight."

Ichigo caught Nami's quick smile while Tohru was talking.

"Well, your fears will soon be put to rest because it is time to vote," Jeff said, pointing to Sango who sat on the end. "Sango, you're up."

Sango rose from her seat and one by one everyone wrote down their vote. Once everyone had gone and were seated again Jeff rose from his own seat, said, "I'll go tally the votes," and retrieved the urn where the votes had been placed. When he took his place behind the podium he set the urn down and looked up at them.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jeff reached into the urn and pulled out a sheet of parchment, opened it and read the name written on it as he turned it to show the cameras and the tribe.

"First vote, Yoh. That's one vote Yoh."

Nami glanced at Tohru who was chewing her upper lip. She placed a hand over the lower half of her face, but Ichigo could see the smile.

Jeff drew another vote.

"Tohru. That's one vote Tohru and one vote Yoh."

Nami's grin became even more apparent now behind her hand, until Jeff revealed the next vote.

"Nami. That's one vote Yoh, one vote Tohru and one vote Nami."

Shock sparked in Nami's eyes and her smile faltered. Her expression became even more incredulous as Jeff continued to pull out the votes placed against her until he said, "…First person voted out of Survivor. Nami. That's five votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Nami was struck speechless as she numbly stood up and reached for her torch. Tohru looked both relieved and shocked, while everyone else just looked relieved to have Nami gone. Nami brought her torch to Jeff.

"Nami," the host said solemnly. "The tribe has spoken."

With that said he snuffed out her torch and gestured to the archway behind him.

"Time for you to go," he said.

Nami looked back at her former tribe and nodded.

"Good luck guys. Kick ass," she muttered. "Or get your asses kicked, I don't care."

When Nami was gone, Jeff turned back to the remaining members of the Tama tribe.

"Well this first tribal council was not without its surprises. Nami obviously didn't know she was going home tonight, making this the first blindside of the season. On a lighter note, the good thing about tribal council is that you get fire."

Jeff tosses Ichigo a piece of flint.

"Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night."

The Tama tribe did as they were told and walked off into the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! please review!


	4. My apology

Sorry yall. For those of you reading this fic or for those of you that have just started reading, I must give you my greatest and gravest apologies, but if you wish to blame someone blame CBS for removing the Survivor episodes from their site until the next season starts. I have been using them as a reference for this fan fic to retain authenticity and stay true to the show and the host character. It is because of this unforeseen circumstance that I have been delayed in writing this fic. If any of you know were I can watch full-length episodes (that's not YouTube, trust me I tried) of the past few seasons of survivor I'd appreciate it, but if not, I'm afraid that I cannot continue this fic until the next season starts up.

TT. TT (Crying face for those of you who can't tell)

I have also been afflicted with a serious case of writers block until recently so I am also to blame, but in my defense it is the holidays and I have been writing three crossover fan fics (including this one) simultaneously. I can only blame myself for this and my own laziness that comes with the holidays. Once school starts up again, I'm sure I'll be writing much more frequently for my other works. Of course I will do my best to continue writing this fic, but until the next season of Survivor airs, I can't make any promises.

Thank you for your patients and I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Shara Raizel


	5. Day 3

Hey! Long time no see readers! I finally updated! I planed on having this and the next couple chapters up WEEKS ago, but i had finals and was have a bad case of writers block. I will try to get in as many chapters as possible before the current season of Survivor (Redemption Island) goes off the CBS website, but it is inevitable that I will have to take another long break again. HOWEVER! I promise to get a jump on the next season's episodes and improvise in between seasons with challenges that I've recently found on youtube (I think they're from the Palau season). This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! If I did this would be a cartoon on adult swim or funimaiton. :D

* * *

Night 2

Tama Tribe

The Tama tribe walked into camp that night in better spirits.

"Ding Dong the witch is gone!" Yusuke grinned as he set his torch in the beach next the their shelter.

Some of the others laughed with him in agreement.

"Alright guys," Ichigo sighed. "No more Nami! That means we gotta step it up! We can't let those guys win again. Bring things back to even it up."

"I hear that," Tai nodded, his goggles flashing in the fire light as Sango worked on getting a campfire going with the flame from her torch. "The Hadami tribe is going down!"

"Not for another couple of days," Haruhi sighed. "I suspect that we'll have another day or two before our next challenge."

"That's fine with me," Sakura smiled. "Tribal Council was nerve wracking."

"I agree," Tohru shuddered before looking over at Yoh who simply grinned at her. "I'm sorry for writing your name down Yoh."

"No sweat!" the laid back boy laughed. "You did what Nami told ya to do."

Tohru smiled back but looked down.

"I was really surprised that you all voted Nami out," she admitted. "But I can understand why you wouldn't tell me."

"Tohru," Sango whispered, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"It's not that we wanted to exclude you," Ichigo told her quickly, "It's just… ah…"

"I'm obvious," Tohru laughed. "I know that much. I can't tell a lie even if my life depended on it. My boyfriend, Kyo, teases me about it all the time."

"That's not a bad thing Tohru," Sakura smiled. "It just means that we can trust you."

Tohru smiled back and the two shared a happy-happy girly-girl moment. Ichigo watched them for a couple of seconds as he tried to gather his thoughts. Having someone like Tohru around could be useful because she'd never be able to lie to him, but on the downside she wouldn't be good at keeping secrets. However, she was ditzy enough to just go along with whatever she was told. She'd shown that much by following Nami unquestionably. He decided that he'd have to talk to Sango and Yusuke about her tomorrow.

* * *

Day 3

Hadami Tribe

The morning of day three brought with it a downpour. The members of the Hadami tribe curled up next to each other in an attempt to stay warm and dry while clinging to what little bit of sleep they could maintain. It was no surprise that Kurogane and Goku were already wide-awake, watching their sleeping tribe mates.

"So who do you think they voted out last night?" Goku asked, engaging in a light conversation with Kurogane, just to have something to do.

"If I were them, I would have voted out one of the weaker members," Kurogane mused. "One of those little school girls."

Goku nodded.

"I think they may have voted out that Nami woman," a voice behind them mused softly.

Kurogane glanced over Goku's shoulder and saw Edward laying flat out on his back next to Naruto with his hand's behind his head, elbows pointed up in the air to avoid poking the other blond boy with them.

"Why would they vote her out?" Goku blinked, confused. "She's pretty strong."

"That may be," Edward nodded. "But-!"

"But her tribe didn't seem too taken with her," Kurogane finished, seeing the boy's logic. "That boy Ichigo especially. He looked at her with loathing."

"Exactly," Edward frowned, not too happy with Kurogane for stealing his explanation. "I didn't think too highly of her either when we were on the boat. She appeared too stuck up in my opinion. Vain as well."

"Either way," Kurogane shrugged. "They're down a number. If they did vote out Nami then the better it will be for us in the next challenge. That woman was both smart and athletic and in this game, you'd want to keep someone like that around until you have the numbers and can afford to let a pain like her loose. If you don't then the other team gains the upper hand. Happens all the time in this game."

"Yikes," Goku laughed. "I knew that this could be cut throat, especially near the end, but you two talk a pretty mean game."

"So that leads the question as to who we should consider cutting loose," Edwards boldly stated.

Goku's smile vanished and Kurogane looked at the blond wearily, but with a hint of respect buried in his eyes.

"You're both thinking it," Edward pointed out. "Hell, we all are. I'm just saying it."

Kurogane nodded, looking over his sleeping comrades.

"I say Misa," Edward said softly. "She's the weakest out of all of us and isn't all that bright."

"Perhaps," Kurogane nodded, "But having too many smartasses around isn't too bright either. They tend to get paranoid later in the game and make stupid unnecessary moves. It's usually best to have one or two thinkers that do the puzzle work and strategy."

Goku nodded.

"That and they make my head hurt."

Edward laughed softly.

"Good thing you're not the brains in this group then."

"Right," Goku laughed. "I'll leave that up to you and Kurogane then."

Edward grinned while Kurogane simply shrugged. The man in black wasn't quiet sure if it was wise to form an alliance with Edward so easily, but he supposed it could have been worse. It could have been Naruto and that boy was way too loud for Kurogane's liking. He already had to deal with Goku. One loud mouth was enough.

* * *

Tama Tribe

Later in the afternoon the rain finally let up and everyone in the Tama tribe was off doing whatever they pleased. Now that Nami was no longer breathing down their necks, everyone had a rather restful night's sleep. Train and Sakura were out fishing again, hoping that the now swollen river would yield to a big catch. Yoh was taking it easy as usual tending to the fire while Ichigo and Yusuke were gathering more kindling. Sango was out with Tohru collecting more palm leaves to add to their shelter's roof since they'd discovered a small leak during that morning's rain. Meanwhile, Tai and Haruhi were off on their own looking for more berries, mushrooms and anything else that was possibly edible in this forest.

"So what do you think is going on?" Tai asked his companion as they kneeled beside a berry bush, adding its bounty to their baskets.

"You mean alliance wise?" Haruhi mused.

"Yup," the goggle teen bobbed his head.

"Well Sango, Ichigo and Yusuke are obviously a team," she sighed. "Train and Yoh appear close as well, but Train spends a lot of time with Sakura, so maybe the three of them are together and Tohru's kinda out there in the wind."

"Riiiight," Tai frowned. "Well… what should we do? I know we should focus on keeping the tribe strong, but at some point this tribe is going to split in on itself. We need to decide who we want to stick with until a merge."

"That's true," Haruhi sighed again. "If we want to stay strong, then Sango, Yusuke and Ichigo are our best bet…"

"But?" Tai smiled.

"But," Haruhi frowned. "Ichigo and Yusuke rub me the wrong way. Sango is alright in my opinion, but Ichigo and Yusuke gunned for Nami too quickly."

"Are you say we shouldn't have voted her out?" Tai asked, surprised.

"I'm not saying that," Haruhi huffed. "I'm glad she's gone, but it's just that maybe we were a little too impulsive. Nami was a strong player. Maybe it _should_ have been Tohru last night."

Tai frowned, but nodded his head.

"You think Ichigo and Yusuke might be irrational when it comes to who goes next," he mused. "and that they might be impulsive with all their choices."

"It's not that," Haruhi paused, struggling with her words as Tai raised an eyebrow. "It's just that I don't think we should give them so much power this early in the game."

"So we team up with Train, Yoh and Sakura then," Tai nodded, rising from his position. "That way we are five strong and they hold no power over us."

"Unless they find a hidden immunity idol," Haruhi pointed out.

"Shit," Tai growled. "Forgot about those damned things. "I hope that they haven't come into play yet."

"This is Survivor," Haruhi sighed. "You never know what direction this game is going to take."

* * *

How right Haruhi is. You never know what's going to happen in this show.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wish it was longer, but I'm suffering from a mild case of writers block (college finals fried my brain y'all, give me a break, and I'm also writing two other fan fics). I think all of these in-between challenge chapters are going to be short like this, but hopefully inspiration will hit me to come up with a few funny plots. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! I now have a page on facebook, so those of you who don't have a fanfiction account go on facebook type "Shara Raizel" into the search bar, "like" my page and ask your questions there. I also made a trailer/opening title sequence with clips from anime AMV's and the opening for Survivor Nicaragua. I've posted it on youtube and facebook (if you hate waiting for the stupid thing to load). I'd love it if you guys watched it! I made it for fun in my spare time during finals week when I needed a break from studying. enjoy! Please review.


	6. Day 4

Chapter 4 is here! Yay! Sorry for the wait, but I'm afraid that this fic is going to be in for another looooooong wait again. I plan on updating one more chapter for this fic after this one, but I will once again be waiting for the next season of Survivor to start up on CBS. I promise to get a jump on it as soon as it airs. I watched all of the Redemption Island season and feel bad that I didn't get back to this fic quicker... so next season I will definitely step it up! :) So (to make it up for the short chapter i left you all with last time and for the long impending wait ahead) this chapter is very long (longer than 2 i think). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will (hopefully) see you all soon with chapter 5!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_! Just so we're clear and to serve as a reminder, because there are two Ichigos in this fic, Ichigo Kurosaki (BLEACH) and Ichigo Motomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew), the girl Ichigo on the Hadami tribe was nicknamed "Strawberries" in chapter 2 for when both are present at challenges, but when it's just the Hadami tribe she is still called Ichigo by her teammates.

I also hope to hear your opinions on which characters should align with who and that sort of thing. Feel free to message me anytime with your ideas. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas about what could happen in this story. Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR JEFF PROBST (the best reality TV host ever!)! If I did I'm sure I'd be rich and writing novels on my mansion's terrace at my leisure. XD

* * *

Day 4

Hadami Tribe

Edward frowned as he carved the fourth notch into a tree at the back of camp with one of the tribe's machetes. It was extremely hot out after the freezing rain they'd gotten the day before and he wanted nothing more than to shed his jacket and gloves, but if he did, he'd reveal his prosthetic arm and, as an inevitable result, his prosthetic leg. It could be seen as a weakness, even though his prosthetics were actually automail, which are first class mechanical limb replacements. They were expensive for sure, so he didn't want people to know about them if he could avoid it. Obviously someone who could afford automail limbs didn't need the million-dollar prize money that Survivor had to offer it's winner, but the money he spent on the upkeep, repair, and replacement of his limbs all came from the military that he worked for. Winning the prize money from this game show could aid him in other ventures of his that the military would not pay for, but that's a whole other story.

The point is that Edward was trying to avoid placing an unnecessary target on his back, and his automail limbs made him uncertain. But it was incredibly hot today… Oh why did he have to always wear his black ensemble? The black material soaked heat up like a sponge and any heat that his clothes absorbed went into his automail limbs, and that heat then burned his now aching ports. This game of Survivor might be harder then Edward had originally thought.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Edward turned his piercing golden eyes on the newcomer. It was Naruto.

"Just keeping tally of our days here," Edward shrugged as he looked at the notches he put into the tree. "Four down, thirty-five to go."

Naruto nodded before he paused. "…Aren't you hot?"

Edward glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and frowned, realizing that the boy was standing before him in only his orange pants that were rolled up to his knees. Edward internally fumed, envying the boy.

Edward just snorted and, with a shrug, stalked off back into the main part of camp. He frowned even more when he spotted the girls in his tribe giggling in their shelter stripped down to nothing but their swimsuits and/or underwear. Ash, Kurogane and Goku had also shed their shirts like Naruto had. This didn't help Edward's mood at all.

"Yeesh Ed," Goku laughed, spotting Edward as he re-enter camp with Naruto trailing behind. "Aren't you hot?"

"That what I asked!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

"I'm getting heat stroke just looking at you!" Misa complained, agreements rising up from the other girls.

Edward scowled.

"Then don't look," he retorted.

Kurogane's only reaction to Edward's attire was a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to bake in that outfit kid," Kaoru frowned. "At least take your gloves and jacket off."

Edward twitched at being called a kid.

"I'm not a kid," he huffed.

"You sure are acting like one," Teah smiled.

Edward crossed his arms, but didn't comment. The sun was beating down hard and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to take wearing all of his layers of clothing. He thought for a moment before smirking suddenly.

"Why do you want me to remove my jacket?" he asked Kaoru.

"Because by just looking at you I'm suffering from a hot flash," the martial arts instructor groaned.

"Alright then," Edward shrugged. "I admit that I am rather warm, maybe I should take my jacket off, but I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Oh please," Misa huffed. "What? Are you a stud under all that black?"

The girls released a wave of giggles, Ash and Naruto snickered, and Goku chuckled softly while Kurogane simply raised an eyebrow at the antics.

Edward's smirk turned into a grim smile as he shed his jacket and gloves. Screw what the others thought. He was hot damn it all!

Silence descended upon the camp as they took in Edward's automail arm and the scarred tissue around the connecting flesh that they could see under his sleeveless shirt.

"Happy?" Edward said rather cheerfully, but it never reached his eyes. "I told you I was no kid… A kid shouldn't have to bear these scars. I've also got a leg to match," he informed them raising his left pant leg to reveal the metal limb. "Now I'm going fishing. Wanna give me a hand Kurogane?"

The tall dark man nodded, wordlessly getting up and following Edward back out of camp. Out of all the members of the Hadami tribe, Kurogane had been the only one who hadn't looked at Edward's mechanical limbs with pity. Surprise, yes, but there was no pity in the man's gaze and for that Edward had singled him out. He didn't like that the man towered over him, but Kurogane was one of the few, if not the only, member of his tribe that didn't annoy him.

"I think our chances are better upstream," Edward commented. "It's still a little swollen from yesterday's rain.

Kurogane grunted in agreement.

It was quiet between the two of them as they walked along the shore until they settled on a place to fish. Kurogane watched as Edward waded out a quarter of the way across the river that went past their camp. He had to admit that the boy was well adaptive to their situation.

"This survival thing isn't exactly new to you, huh, kid?" Kurogane called out after Edward managed to catch a fish barehanded.

"I'm not a kid," came the grunted reply as Edward used his mechanical hand to literally squeeze the life out of the wiggly fish before tossing the now limp body to Kurogane. "And no, this isn't new to me. My little brother and I once had to survive on our own for a month on a deserted island. It was part of our training to become alchemists."

"So you're a scientist?" Kurogane blinked.

"Yup," Edward nodded, pausing long enough to catch another fish. "I'm actually a State Alchemist, but my brother's not. Both of us didn't need to become dogs of the military."

Kurogane frowned.

"Interesting," he mused. "I also work for the government. I train and command a Special Task Force-!"

"You're an assassin and spy in other words," Edward laughed; cutting Kurogane off and making him frown. "Sorry, go on."

"Infiltration and surveillance actually," Kurogane corrected.

"Whatever," Edward shrugged, tossing him his second fish. "Your Special Task Force handles an variety of missions."

Kurogane smirked, not arguing the fact. There were no cameras following them right now.

"My point," Kurogane pressed. "Is that I had heard of a genius brat that managed to pass the state alchemy exam. Impressive. Who knew we'd meet on a game show."

"Small world," Edward muttered.

Kurogane watched as the boy caught another fish when something about Ed struck him.

"Aren't your mechanical limbs going to rust?" he asked.

"Huh?" Edward blinked. "Oh, my automail? Neah, I had them water proofed before coming here. There's no way of sand-proofing them though. My mechanic is going to hate me after this."

Kurogane allowed himself a small smile as he watched the teenager before him scowl at the sandy banks of the river.

"Too bad that the game forbids the use of alchemy," Edward sighed. "If they didn't, I'd have caught eight fish easily by now."

"Have you even tried?" Kurogane asked, curious.

"No," Edward scowled. "I'm not an idiot. Besides, I heard that the show's production staff chose the location for this season of the game special for those of us who have other abilities such as myself. They're probably using an alchemic ruin that cancels out all alchemy and any other abilities that someone else in this game may possess. In this game all of us are meant to have an equal chance at winning after all."

"Makes sense," Kurogane nodded.

The two of them then fished in companionable silence, talking about their work in the military for the most part, but hushed up once a camera crew came by to film their fishing efforts after the ruckus Edward had undoubtedly left back at camp…

* * *

Tama Tribe

Like Edward and Kurogane, back at the Tama Tribe Sakura was out fishing with Train again. Sakura missed her older brother Toya more than she cared to admit, but she'd quickly found temporary replacements in Tai and Train. Both of the older boys looked after her as if she were their own sister. Apparently Tai had his own little sister back at home, so the two of them had grown close, but he spent a lot of time scavenging with Haruhi, so Sakura ended up spending a lot more quality time with Train. They had become the Tama tribe's unofficial fishers. Whenever fish were needed, Train and Sakura would go out and try their luck, which was holding strong so far. They always seemed to catch just enough fish for the tribe to go along with the rice provisions they'd been given and any wild plants that Haruhi and Tai had found and deemed edible.

Sakura had just caught her fifth fish for the day when Train let out a sigh.

"You have got to have the most amazing luck I have ever seen Sakura," her companion chuckled. "That's five for you and I have only caught one!"

Sakura giggled. This was how most of their fishing ventures usually went. She always managed to somehow catch a good number of fish while Train only caught one or two.

"Are we done?" Sakura asked an hour later as she pulled in her seventh fish and Train pulled in his second, looking a little irritable.

"Yeah," Train sighed. "We only need nine anyways."

Sakura nodded, helping Train put away their makeshift fishing gear and picked up today's catch.

"Let's see if we have any tree mail on our way back," she suggested as they left the riverbank.

"Sure," Train shrugged. "Might as well right?"

Sakura grinned as they made their way to the box that served as their treemail container. To Sakura's delight there was a roll of paper inside.

"We have treemail!" Train cheered in unison with Sakura as they were the last ones to return to camp.

"Read it!" Yusuke said enthusiastically as Sakura unrolled the paper.

"Through thick and thin, your tribe must win. In the sun and rain across all terrain, a win can only be a gain. To lose means one of your number will go home and that's a shame, but someone must go if one of you are to win this game," Train recited.

"'A win can only be a gain?' It's a reward challenge then," Yoh yawned, Ichigo and Yusuke nodding.

"I can hardly wait," Train grinned, stretching.

* * *

Challenge Grounds

"Come on in guys!" their host, Jeff Probst, called out as the two competing tribes arrived. The Hadami tribe was the first to enter and took their position on their tribe's mat. Jeff couldn't help but notice that Edward had shed his jacket and gloves and was now bearing his prosthetics for all to see as they glinted in the sunlight. He heard the other tribe quickly approaching so he announced the Tama tribe.

"Hadami tribe, getting your first look at the new Tama tribe. Nami voted out at the last tribal council," Jeff informed them.

He saw that many of the Hadami tribe's members looked shocked over Nami's dismissal save for Kurogane and Edward, who were nodded to themselves. When the Tama tribe stood on their mat they began to openly stare at Edward's shining automail arm.

"Alright," Jeff nodded, "You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

Nods came from all around, but many from the Tama tribe were still stealing distracted sideways glances at Edward.

"First thing's first. Misa, I'll take it back," Jeff announced as he reached for the immunity idol that Misa had been holding in her grasp and placed it on the pedestal beside him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

Jeff now waved their attention to the area behind them. There was a large pit of mud underneath a raised net before their mats. On the other side of the net covered mud pit were four pairs of haystacks. Beyond the haystacks were another set of mats, three pairs of barrels with platforms in between, and another pair of mats at the end. On the platforms between the barrels were board-like objects that no one could identify due to their distance.

"Here's how it works," Jeff announced. "On my go one person from each tribe will race through the mud into a stack of hay looking for a ball. Once you have the ball drop it on your mat and the next person goes. Once you've collected all four balls, three other tribe members will use wooden shields to bounce one ball from player to player until it lands in your barrel. First tribe to get all four balls in their barrel wins immunity, safe from the vote, losers go to tribal council were someone will be voted out of this game. In addition today," Jeff added, gesturing to and opening the lid of a chest that had been brought in off camera, "you are playing for reward. You have a choice. You can choose between a tarp with rope. I don't care how good your shelter is, a tarp will make a huge difference. You don't want a tarp, your other choice is fishing gear: snorkel, fins, along with a spear. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah," Everyone grinned nodding; the Tama tribe with their eyes on the tarp and the Hadami tribe with their eyes on the fishing gear.

"Hadami tribe, you have one extra member. You're sitting somebody out of this challenge. Who's it going to be?"

The Hadami tribe huddled together and looked around, whispering.

"Do you wanna sit this out Ed?" Misa asked.

Edward shot her a scowl.

"Hell no," he frowned. "I may have mechanical limbs, but I'm not weak, so stop treating me like some damn cripple!"

Misa flinched at his harsh tone, but sighed in relief.

"Alright then," she said brightly. "I'll sit this one out. I don't like the mud anyways."

Edward and Kurogane just snorted and Goku chuckled as Misa raised her hand for Jeff.

"Misa, take a spot on the bench," Jeff gestured to the bench in question that resided with a clear view of the challenge grounds. "I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

Both tribes now huddled together as they decided who was going where.

"Alright," Jeff called out, for the camera's benefit. "For immunity and reward! Survivors ready… GO!"

At the start, Kaoru and Ichigo dashed forward and dove into the mud under the nets. Kaoru, being smaller, gained a small lead.

"Kaoru through the mud quickly," Jeff called out as Kaoru managed to reach the middle of the mud pit after her take off alone, but Ichigo was right behind her and had the upper body strength to pull himself through first. "Ichigo through the mud!"

Ichigo dived head first into the first haystack and quickly emerged with the first ball.

"Ichigo has the ball for the Tama tribe!" Jeff called out, as Kaoru finally emerged and began to frantically search for her ball. Ichigo turned around and ran back to his tribe, covered from head to toe in mud and hay while Tohru dived into the mud under the net. Kaoru finally found her ball and raced to catch up.

"Kaoru has a ball for the Hadami tribe!" Jeff announced as Kaoru put her ball on the mat and then saw movement at the mud pit. "Tohru in the mud for the Tama tribe! Strawberries (girl Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew) now in the mud for the Hadami tribe!"

Tohru, in spite of her fragile appearance, made steady progress while Strawberries seemed to be getting stuck in the thick mud. Tohru was also out quickly and managed to reach her haystack before Strawberries cleared the mud pit and net. Tohru pushed hey aside until she found her ball and nearly tripped over herself in her excitement to put the ball on her tribe's mat. As soon as she did, Sakura was out and diving through the mud just as Strawberries reached her haystack.

"Tama tribe with their second ball!" Jeff announced "Sakura in the mud for the Tama tribe while Strawberries is frantically searching for that elusive ball. …And she's got it!"

The Hadami tribe cheered as Strawberries finally put their second ball down on the mat, but Sakura had found her ball quicker than any of her previous tribe mates and quickly followed her. From his standby position, Train couldn't help but marvel once again at the girl's extraordinary good luck.

"Tama tribe has three of their balls while Hadami only has two! Hadami tribe's got to step it up!" Jeff announced. "Teah now in the mud for Hadami tribe with Haruhi close behind for the Tama tribe face first in the mud!"

Haruhi huffed at her embarrassing face-plant, but, not being one to dwell on such things, she managed to crawl her way alongside Teah who also seemed to have gotten stuck like "Strawberries" had but not for nearly as long. Haruhi took advantage of that and dug through her stack and found her tribe's fourth and final ball just as Teah pulled herself out of the pit covered in mud.

"Haruhi with Tama tribe's fourth and final ball!" Jeff announced as Yoh, Sango and Yusuke picked up their shields. "Train unraveling that ball for the Tama tribe."

The balls were covered in cloth so they needed to be unraveled first before they were passed between players.

"Gotta balance your ball from one shield to another." Jeff commented as Train tossed the ball to Yoh who smoothly used his shield to pass it to Sango. Sango wavered a moment but managed to use her wobble to pass it to Yusuke who used it's momentum to quickly land their first ball into their barrel.

"Tama tribe with their first ball in their barrel! …Teah not messing around!" Jeff commented as he noticed Teah throwing her haystack all over the place while looking for her ball. "She's got the third ball for the Hadami tribe! They're making up time! GO!"

Edward, the last mud crawler for the Hadami tribe, dived into the mud pit before him, metal arm and leg be damned!

"Edward now on the coarse!" Jeff announced, returning his attention to the four Tama tribe members behind him. "Yusuke misses a ball for the Tama tribe, Hadami is still in this! Edward Elric trekking through that mud! Artificial limbs not bothering him at all!"

"Damn straight!" Edward bellowed as he tore through his haystack. From the bench off to the side, Misa cheered him on along with the other waiting Hadami tribe members.

"Edward looking for that fourth and final ball for the Hadami tribe," Jeff informed the cameras just as Edward came bursting forth, covered in mud and hay. "Edward has the ball for the Hadami tribe! Tama tribe already has one ball in their barrel."

Edward gave his ball to Naruto and the other blond immediately set to work unraveling the ball before tossing it to Ash who balled it to Kurogane who passed it to Rachel.

"Rachel has a shot for the Hadami tribe," Jeff commented. "And she scores! Hadami tribe on the board with their first ball. Tama tribe lost their advantage! We're now even!"

While Naruto was unraveling the next ball for the Hadami tribe, Tai, who had been standing by on his tribe's mat on the other side of the scoring barrel, had brought back the missed ball back to Train who tossed it back into play.

"Yoh… Sango… Sango to Yusuke…" Jeff announced as the Tama tribe's ball traveled from player to player. Yusuke caught the ball weird though and it jumped up his arm and fell. Tai raced back out to bring it back to Train.

"If you drop it, it's gotta to go back to the start!" Jeff informed them, looking over to the Hadami tribe as they got their second ball down to the line to Rachel.

"It's all on Rachel right now… and she scores again!" Jeff announced. "Two balls in their barrel. It takes four to win."

Yoh passed the ball to Sango, but she stumbled from her perch. All she could do to recover was to hit it over to Yusuke who amazingly managed to catch it after it bounced off the barrel in between them.

"Nice save by Yusuke," Jeff commented when he saw the near fumble.

Yusuke had a determined look on his face as he tossed the ball and watched it fall.

"Yusuke scores for the Tama tribe!" Jeff cried as the ball landed neatly next to the first. "We are tied two to two!"

Rachel handled the third ball for her tribe but when she tossed it to score it fell short.

"Rachel just short for the Hadami tribe," Jeff noted, as Goku raced forward from his mat beside Tai's to bring the missed ball back to Naruto.

Meanwhile Sango had just been handed her tribe's third ball and lightly tossed it to Yusuke who managed to score once again.

"Yusuke scores again for the Tama tribe!" Jeff announced. "Tama tribe has just one ball left. …Rachel with another shot for the Hadami tribe."

Rachel tossed the ball off her shield toward the barrel, but it listed to the right and bounced off the rim.

"And she misses again."

Rachel groaned, but Goku patted her shoulder as he returned to his position behind the scoring barrel.

"Relax!" the big optimistic man smiled.

Train tossed the Tama tribe's fourth ball to Yoh who caught it awkwardly but recovered enough to toss it to Sango just as Naruto passed his tribe's third ball to Ash who tossed it easily to Kurogane who passed it just as effortlessly back up to Rachel. Rachel took a deep breath as she readied herself. Sango passed her ball to Yusuke and both he and Rachel prepared to attempt to score.

"Rachel gotta get one in for the Hadami tribe," Jeff said. "Yusuke could win it here for the Tama tribe. Immunity and reward."

Rachel tossed the ball, but once again it bounced off the rim of her barrel. Rachel let out a cry of frustration just as Yusuke took and thrust his shield out to toss the ball into the barrel. His heart leapt into his throat as the ball sailed through the air before descending in (to his mind) slow motion before landing into the barrel.

"Yusuke scores and wins!" Jeff called out, raising his hands into the air. "For the Tama tribe, immunity and reward!"

The Tama tribe exploded into screams, cheers, and cries of happiness, as all of them came running forward to hug Yusuke.

"I call that kicking ass!" Ichigo cheered as he clapped Yusuke on the back.

"Tama tribe congratulations," Jeff nodded as he grabbed the immunity idol and handed it to a beaming Yusuke. "No tribal council tonight, nobody going home from the Tama tribe. Now you have a decision. A choice between two rewards. You have the tarp or you have the fishing gear."

"The tarp!" the Tama tribe cheered.

"Come get it," Jeff waved them over. "Your shelter will become a lot drier I'm sure. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp. Enjoy the night off."

The Tama tribe cheered before heading off, away from the muddy and hay strewn challenge grounds. The Hadami tribe watched them go with a sigh.

"Alright guys," Jeff said, facing the loosing tribe. "Grab your stuff and head back to camp. I'll see you tonight at tribal council where you will vote out your first member."

The Hadami tribe nodded and followed the Tama tribe out.

* * *

Hadami Tribe

The Hadami tribe trudged into camp in low spirits after their loss in the challenge.

"Well that sucked," Ash sighed.

"You said it," Teah groaned.

"Sorry guys," Rachel sighed.

"It's not your fault, Rach," Goku said brightly, the only one who's cheerfulness hadn't been dampened by their loss. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah!" Misa nodded, instantly regaining her cheerfulness after hearing Goku. "You did better then what I'd ever be able to do! I can be such a butter fingers. And using the board shield thingy looked pretty hard!

"You did fine," Kurogane added softly, patting the girl on her shoulder. "It just wasn't our day."

"Man," Edward groaned as he plopped down onto the edge of their raised shelter.

"What?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched the older blond.

Edward scowled as he ran his living hand over his automail arm.

"I managed to keep my leg from getting muddy, but my arm here is caked with mud now," he sighed. "My mechanic is going to freak on me when this is over. She'll probably hit me over the head with her wrench."

Edward them proceeded to rant about all the ways his mechanic and childhood friend was going to kill him. This quickly dispelled the gloom brought on by their loss and soon everyone was laughing and joking along with Edward about the reactions he'd gotten from the Tama tribe about his arm. Goku smiled, sharing a glance with Kurogane.

"He certainly cheered everyone up," the big man grinned.

Kurogane smirked as he watched Edward scowl and shout verbal abuse at Naruto and Ash for calling him short, barley restrained by the combined strength of Teah, Rachel and Kaoru.

"…At least until it hits everyone that we need to vote someone out," the man in black muttered, his smile fading.

Goku's own smile fell a few degrees, a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Who should we vote out? Edward suggested Misa the other day but…"

"We don't know the extent of her abilities," Kurogane nodded. "I suggest Ichigo. She struggled in the challenge today. She got stuck and lost us precious time. We only caught up because Edward tore his haystack apart like a mad man."

"But Teah also got stuck," Goku pointed out gently. "And Rachel did fall apart in the end."

"Maybe so," Kurogane agreed. "But Teah recovered quicker that Ichigo did and Rachel is stronger in challenges. She's our strongest woman competitor second probably only to Kaoru. We just placed her in the wrong position today. Maybe today's challenge would have gone differently if Ichigo and Rachel had switched places… but it's too late for maybes. Someone's got to go and Ichigo is one of our weaker tribe mates."

Goku nodded.

"Too bad. I like our little Miss Strawberries," Goku smiled sadly. "She's a ball full of energy. …How are we going to tell the others without her knowing?"

"Leave the girls to me," Kurogane frowned. "You can go take Ash and Naruto on one of your wood gathering trips and tell them. They both look up to you so it shouldn't take much other than your word to get them on board."

"And Edward?" Goku asked.

"He knows," Kurogane replied.

"How?" Goku blinked.

"I just told him," Kurogane muttered, well awear of the cameras that were filming their little side conversation.

"But you've been talking with me!" Goku exclaimed, confused.

Goku then looked up and noticed that Edward was looking their way with his sharp golden eyes, and realized that Kurogane was not speaking verbally with Edward, but with his eyes. Kurogane would hold Edward's calm gaze before glancing at Ichigo. He repeated this action a couple of times before Edward tilted his head up in acknowledgement. Goku shook his head, a wide smile breaking out over his face.

"You continue to surprise me Kuro," Goku laughed.

Kurogane waited until Goku left with Naruto and Ash before dealing with the girls. He made eye contact with Edward again. The perceptive blond got the hint and asked Ichigo if she could help give him a hand in cleaning his muddy automail arm. The cheery redhead agreed instantly and followed him over to the river. Teah and Rachel watched them go from beside the camp's fire while Misa lay back in the shelter with Kaoru.

"Girls," Kurogane said softly as he approached, leaning with his back against one of the supports for their shelter.

"Kurogane," Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Do you girls have an idea of who you're going to vote out tonight?" he asked.

Rachel stared at him, before sharing a nervous glance with Teah. Misa sat up and Kaoru stared down into her lap.

"No…" Rachel sighed.

"Goku and I were talking earlier and we believe that we need to keep this tribe strong if we want to avoid loosing more challenges in the future," Kurogane said reasonably. "Therefore the weakest link has to be cut loose."

Kaoru was nodding while Teah, Rachel and Misa traded nervous glances, knowing full well that the women, more often than not, proved to be the weaker players in Survivor.

"Who did you have in mind?" Kaoru asked, looking over at the river where Ichigo was splashing Edward with water.

"We think Ichigo," Kurogane said grimly. "She really struggled in today's challenge and lost us a lot of time."

"Strawberries?" Rachel said sadly. "She's so sweet."

"Yes," Kurogane nodded slowly, "I don't like it either, but someone's going home tonight and we need our tribe to remain strong."

Teah sighed, nodding.

"So she is who we vote for?" Rachel asked, wanting to clarify.

Kurogane nodded.

"Is Goku telling Naruto and Ash it's Ichigo tonight as well?" Kaoru asked.

Again, Kurogane nodded.

"Ed's in on the plan as well," he informed them. "He's probably telling Ichigo that it's either Misa or Rachel."

Misa and Rachel shared a look but nodded nervously. It made sense to tell Ichigo that it was one of them, but it also warned the two girls that the they were seen as weak members within the tribe as well. Kurogane wasn't too good at the whole comforting thing, but he tried his best to assure the two girls that it was Ichigo going home that night. The four girls were in agreement even more so when they saw Goku and his group return with more firewood.

"So is everyone in?" Goku sighed sadly, looking at the six younger members of the tribe.

"Ichigo," Kurogane nodded.

"Ichigo" "Strawberries," came the subdued jumble of voices from the other six. They looked over to where Edward was stretching and testing out his now clean automail arm. Edward noticed his tribe's stares and gave a small nod that only Kurogane, Goku, Kaoru and Naruto noticed, while poor little Ichigo remained blissfully unaware of her situation.

* * *

Tribal Council

"Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and grab a torch and approach the flame, dip it in and get fire," Jeff told the Hadami tribe as they arrived at tribal council. "This is part of the ritual at tribal council because in this game fire will represent your life. As long as you still have fire, you're still in the game. When your fire's gone, so are you."

Everyone did as he said and they each took one of the ten stools.

"Well welcome to tribal council," Jeff smiled. "This is not a place you want to be. Today you lost a challenge and by the end of the night one of you will be going home. Misa, you sat out of today's challenge. What did you observe that you think your tribe could have done differently today?"

Misa shrugged, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"It doesn't really matter what we could have done better," she stated. "At the end of the day the Tama tribe won and we lost and now someone has to go home."

Goku blinked in open surprise, not used to seeing this serious and subdued side of the model. Jeff missed nothing of course.

"Goku, is it really just a simple fact that you lost?" the host pressed.

"It wasn't our day to win, Jeff," Goku sighed with a smile. "Not one person on their own is to blame for our loss today. We all did the best we could but it just wasn't enough and now, like Misa said, someone has to go home."

"So what is tonight's vote based on?" Jeff asked.

"We need to keep this tribe strong," Goku stated. "Losing isn't fun and if we want to win and stay in it, the best thing we can do right now is vote out our weakest player."

"Is everyone in agreement in that assessment?" Jeff asked looking around, getting nods in return.

"Edward," Jeff nodded, singling out the older blond teenage boy. "Your tribe was behind in the challenge before you tore through the mud and hay, neither your prosthetic arm or leg hindering you at all. Obviously you proved that you are a contender in this game. Safe to say you're not going home?"

"I'd like to think so, but this is Survivor," Edward shrugged. "Nothing is certain. Just look at what happened to Nami from the Tama tribe. She was a strong contending player too. This game is just as social as it is physical. You just have to hope that you didn't piss off the wrong people and maintain a strong allegiance with your tribe mates."

"That is certainly true," Jeff nodded. "And with that said, it is time to vote. Ash, you're up."

Ash nodded nervously as he got up from his stool on the end and proceeded down the walk to the table where the urn, pen, and the voting slips of paper were there waiting. Once everyone had gone and were seated again Jeff rose from his own seat, said, "I'll go tally the votes," and retrieved the urn where the votes had been placed. When he took his place behind the podium again he set the urn down and looked up at them.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jeff reached into the urn and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment, opened it, and read the name written on it as he turned it to show the cameras and the tribe.

"First vote: Misa. That's one vote Misa."

Misa sucked in a breath and clasped her hands in her lap. Ichigo shifted nervously in her stool as Jeff withdrew the next vote.

"Strawberries. That's one vote Misa, one vote Ichigo."

Ichigo (aka "Strawberries") stiffened in her seat, her eyes widening as Jeff proceeded to read the following votes and her name/nickname continued to be called out.

"…Second person voted out of Survivor. Ichigo," Jeff announced. "That's six votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Ichigo smiled sadly as she rose up from her seat and reached behind her for her torch and brought it to Jeff.

"Ichigo," the host said solemnly. "The tribe has spoken."

With that said he snuffed out her torch and gestured to the archway behind him.

"Time for you to go," he said.

Ichigo nodded and turned to face her tribe one last time.

"Good luck guys," she smiled with no trace of anger or hatred in her gaze. "Stay strong!"

Kaoru, Misa, Rachel and Teah gave her teary nods and Ash, Naruto, Goku, and Edward offered her sad smiles while simply Kurogane inclined his head. Ichigo "Strawberries" Motomiya gave them one more of her sunny smiles before descending the steps and out of sight. Jeff turned to them.

"Now both the tribes are even once again. Will tonight's vote help you in future challenges? Only time can tell. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night."

The Hadami tribe rose from their seats, grabbed their torches as instructed, and left the tribal council area into the night.

* * *

So one more is gone. Ichigo Motomiya has left...

Well now at least I don't have to worry about any mix ups with the two names. Now the only Ichigo left in this game is Ichigo Kurosaki! I really hope I can post another chapter for this story soon, but my other two stories beckon.

Though this story may take a while to finish I WILL see this it to its end. I hate it when writers start a story and don't finish it, leaving their readers hanging. If I were to do the same then I'd be a hypocrite, and that's not acceptable in my opinion. . .

So until next time... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
